El Zorro de Konoha
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto es abandonado a mitad de los exámenes Chunin después del ataque de Orochimaru, el rubio es rescatado por dos hermosas chicas que lo esconden en una cueva, cuando el rubio despierta en la cueva, encuentra una extraña joya que al tocarla lo deja inconsciente, dicha Joya lo hará experimentar todo aquello que siempre soñó. Amigos, Amor, Familia, y el amor de una madre. cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos yo aquí Kachorro con algo nuevo ya que es la primera vez que hago un crossover de estos animes. Quiero pedir disculpas por haber quitado este fic, pero ahora que eh cambiado el formato a Narrativo, estoy seguro que podrán leerlo con mayor comodidad.

Renuncia de derechos…

Las situaciones a continuación, como los personajes no son de mi propiedad ya que Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Sonic pertenece a Yuki Tanaka y el anime de Sonic a Hajime Kamegaki.

Bueno demos inicio a este fic…

Cap. 1 una nueva vida.

Estamos en la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin las cuales son llevadas acabo en el bosque de la muerte, hace exactamente 12 horas que el equipo 7 fue atacado por el Sannin desertor Orochimaru, ahora mismo podemos ver como Naruto Uzumaki el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko estaba inconciente y era llevado por dos hermosas chicas a un refugio, estaba comenzado a oscurecer y las chicas decidieron entrar a una cueva donde podría refugiarse.

- ¿como esta el Onee –chan? –pregunto la mayor, su cabello era rosa y largo, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas al cuerpo, la cual resaltaba sus pechos copa C, unos pantalones cortos azul, que dejaban apreciar unas hermosas piernas y un bien formado trasero, en su cuello estaba la banda de Konoha, sus ojos eran de color café y su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve-

- estará bien Tayuya nee –san, su chakra esta un poco bajo pero si lo cuidamos estará bien para dentro de dos días –dijo con una sonrisa triste, esta joven tenia el pelo rojo y atado en una cola de caballo la cual llegaba a media espalda, vestía un pequeño suéter rojo que llegaba arriba de su obligo dejando apreciar un busto que apenas comienza a entrar en la copa C, de cintura pequeña y anchas cadera que visten un pantalón corto negro, dejando apreciar un trasero bien formado y unas blancas piernas, su banda de Konoha estaba en su pierna Izquierda, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel tan blanca como las nubes.

- bien, iré a buscar comida y tu debes buscar agua y plantas medicinales, deberemos esconderlo un poco mas adentro de la cueva, para evitar que lo lastimen -sugirió Tayuya-

- ¿estas segura de dejarlo solo Nee san? –pregunto dudosa la menor-

- ¿cuando te eh fallado? –Respondió Tayuya sonriéndole a su hermana-

- bien vayamos –dijo parándose mientras ambas se pasaban los brazos de Naruto por el cuellos y lo arrastraban mas adentro de la cueva-

- bueno nos vemos en 1 hora Karin -dijo Tayuya a su hermana-

- hai -respondió Karin para que ambas tomaran direcciones contrarias-

Mientras esto pasaba fuera de la cueva, Naruto comenzó a despertar y se levanto desorientado recordando como Sakura lo dejo tirado en el suelo, mientras lo miraba débil para acercarse y cargar a Sasuke en su espalada y dejarlo ahí abandonado, para después caer inconciente.

- ahora lo entiendo, nadie me ha querido nunca y nunca me van a querer… después de todo quien va a querer al chico Kyubi –dijo para si mismo con una voz que detonaba mucha tristeza- lo mejor será que duerma un poco, aunque no recuerdo haber llegado aquí... ¿Dónde estaré? –Pregunto viendo la cueva-

El rubio se levanto con mucha dificultad, los pies le temblaban y se apoyaban en la pared para dar pasos lentos y evitar lastimarse, al haber caminado un poco se sorprendió al ver un cofre en la cueva.

- un cofre –dijo mientras lo estudiaba, noto que la cerradura estaba vencida así que fue fácil abrirlo, en donde pudo observar una gema de color morada y una nota-

_Aquel que encuentre las siete gemas y tenga un corazón puro, será capas de dominar el poder del Caos y encontrarse con criaturas sorprendentes que jamás en su vida hubieran imaginado ver. Si te sientes digno coloca la joya en la pared… si la joya te acepta te dará el acceso a un maravilloso lugar, mas sin embargo si la Joya te rechaza tu alama sufrirá por toda la eternidad._

_Maria Robotnick_

Naruto tomo la Joya con miedo, pensaba que si era puro de corazón podría al fin dejar ser felices a todos aquellos que lo desprecian, pero aun mejor podría ser feliz en otro lugar donde no era conocido y podría comenzar de cero pero aun si su corazón no es puro, su dolor acabaría y podría descansar de todo ese sufrimiento inhumano que recibió a lo largo de su vida, tomo la joya con determinación y la coloco en un orificio que había en la cueva, un gran resplandor se hizo presente y absorbió a Naruto.

Pasaron unos segundos y sus parpados se sentían muy pesados, comenzó a despertar y miro un techo sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba calientito por una frazada sobre el y a su derecha miro a una chica de cabellera guinda, pero al verla mejor y enfocar su vista pudo notar algo, esta chica era un animal parecía un perro, pero había algo diferente en su cuerpo había partes metálicas como su brazo izquierdo. Naruto estaba asustado y termino asiendo ruido el cual despertó a la joven que lo estaba cuidando.

- ¿que pasa? –Menciono desorientada hasta que vio a Naruto despierto y muy asustado- que alegría, has despertado pequeño, estaba muy preocupada dormiste por 3 dias –dijo con una voz contenta y muy hermosa-

Naruto no podía hablar por el miedo, además había dormido por tres días y el lo sintió como si fueran solo unos segundos, entonces lo vio, la chica se comenzó a acercar y por instinto este se hacia cada vez mas para atrás evitando el contacto con la chica.

- no te asustes, no te lastimare… ven pequeño –dijo sonriendo para ganarse la confianza de Naruto-

Naruto se acerco de manera lenta y se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a el.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Juli-su la Echidna –dijo sonriendo la chica-

- me… me llamo Naruto –este al terminar la frase se impresiono al escuchar su voz, la cual sonaba mas infantil y tímida-

- tranquilo Naruto, no te lastimare –menciono Juli calmándolo-

Naruto se sentía muy extraño, esta chica lo trataba bastante bien, pocas personas lo habían tratado de esa manera.

- ¿tienes hambre cariño? –Pregunto viendo a Naruto-

Naruto solo asintió de forma tímida, ya que la chica era muy linda.

- bien, vamos –dijo cargando a Naruto, cosa que lo dejo impresionado ya que lo cargo con mucha facilidad, una vez que llegaron a la cocina la Echidna lo sentó en la mesa y esta se dirigió a buscar algo que darle para comer-

- ¨¿Qué ocurrió? ella me levanto como si yo fuera de lo mas liviano¨ –pensó para si mismo-

- ¿ocurre algo Naru -chan? –Pregunto viendo a Naruto-

- no… nada Juli nee –chan –dijo el rubio, pero ahí estaba de nuevo su voz se escuchaba mas infantil-

- me alegra que estés bien, que bueno que te encontré, no me quiero imaginar lo que le harían otros sujetos a un lindo zorrito como tú –dijo trayéndole un platón de frutas-

- ¿zorrito? –Dijo impresionado, Naruto se bajo de la silla y corrió con una preocupada Juli detrás de el, Naruto corría por todos lados hasta que lo encontró-

Naruto encontró un espejo que reflejaba su apariencia, el rubio era un pequeño Zorrito parado en dos pies, su pelaje era de color amarillo como su pelo, ya no tenia su banda de Konoha, tenia unos guantes blancos en sus manos y en sus pies unos zapatos azules, con dos rayas verticales negras. El zorrito no media más de 70 cm, sus ojos eran de color rojo y tenia una esponjosa cola que se movía a todos lados.

- ¡aah! –grito asustado viendo su apariencia, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-

- ¿Naru -chan que pasa? –pregunto preocupada la chica mientras se acercaba-

- ¿Qué me paso? –Dijo llorando- ¿po-por que yo? -hacia preguntas muy alterado-

- Naru -chan, tranquilo pequeño –dijo Juli abrazando a Naruto, el cual lloraba en el cuello de la chica-

Naruto seguía llorando mientras la Juli aun lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda y pelaje intentado reconfortarlo, poco a poco se calmaba y hasta que dejo de llorar, pero aun quería seguir abrazado a esa chica… cuando la abrazo sintió un calor muy agradable en su ser, era una sensación tan calida que nunca sintió en Konoha.

- Naru –chan ¿estas mejor? -pregunto la Echinda al ver que el pequeño ya no lloraba-

- si… gra-gracias Juli –neechan -dijo Naruto más calmado-

- ven vamos a que comas algo -pidió la de pelaje rosa-

Naruto siguió a la Echidna rosada y se puso a comer las frutas que le había dejado en la mesa, la chica estaba muy feliz, le al legraba el corazón ver a un pequeño disfrutando de la comida, siempre estuvo sola y ahora la compañía de ese niño le alegraba su corazón.

- Naruto… ¿puedes hablarme de ti?, me gustaría saber que te tiene tan mal -pregunto intentando aligerar la atmosfera-

Naruto dejo de comer y bajo la cabeza tenía miedo, no quería que una de las pocas ¨personas¨ que lo miraban como lo que es… un chico, lo odiara por decirle todo lo que paso, pero miro los ojos rosas de esa chica y termino accediendo. Paso alrededor de varios minutos donde Naruto le contó varias cosas de su vida, como que era odiado y como sus ¨amigos¨ lo dejaron de lado.

Juli no era tonta así que le pidió una prueba a Naruto, este accedió… aunque se le dificulto, logro realizar un Henge con la apariencia de Juli, pero al estar en un cuerpo tan pequeño sus reservas de chakra habían aumentado, pero aun seguía el problema de lo difícil de moldear Chakra.

Juli estaba estupefacta, le dijo toda la verdad la cual era muy difícil de digerir, por el lado de Naruto este estaba nervioso y el Henge desapareció, Juli seguía con la mirada perdida y el pequeño rubio hizo lo que su mentalidad de niño le dicto, bajo del sofá y salio de la sala, mientras Juli lo miraba salir de la habitación, Naruto llego a la puerta de salida, estuvo apunto de salir, pero una mano impidió que abriera la puerta, ahí estaba Juli derramando lagrimas, Naruto la miraba triste y esta se hincó y abrazo a Naruto con mucho dolor.

- no te vayas, no puedo permitirte dejar la casa… no quiero que sufras mas Naru –chan, tu y yo somos muy parecidos ambos hemos sufrido por culpa de otros –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro-

- Juli Onee –chan –dijo asombrado mientras también salían lágrimas de sus ojos-

- mi dolor no se compararía con lo que tu sentiste Naru –chan, yo quisiera intentar remediar un poco de tu dolor –dijo viéndolo a los ojos-

- ¿Cómo harías eso nee -chan? –Pregunto curioso, viéndola a los ojos-

- permíteme cuidar de ti Naru –chan –dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro-

- como una… -menciono derramando lagrimas, pues tenía muchas emociones encontradas-

- si… como una Kaa –san –respondió sonriendo mientras lagrimas fluían por sus ojos-

Naruto no aguanto más y abrazo con fuerza a Juli, mientras lloraba al igual que la Echidna, ya que ambos estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo solos. Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos sintiendo cada uno que una parte de su dolor se iba al estar juntos, pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por la misma Juli que se dio cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

La pelirosada tomo a Naruto en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, puede que Naruto haya despertado hace poco, pero este despertó en la noche y aun es muy pequeño y los niños deben dormir.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaa -san? –Dijo viendo a Juli-

- bueno Naru –chan es de noche y aun eres muy pequeño, es hora de dormir –respondió Juli sonriendo-

- pero no tengo sueño, y no soy pequeño tengo 12 años –respondió el zorrito cruzado de brazos-

- puede que tengas 12 años como shinobi, pero aquí tú eres muy pequeño, por tu voz y manera de hablar debes tener unos 8 años -aclaro Juli riendo, pues el pequeño era muy agradable-

- pero yo soy niño grande –respondió haciendo un puchero, mientras su nueva madre lo acostaba-

- lo se mi pequeño Naru –chan –dijo metiéndose a la cama con el-

- ¿pero que haces? -cuestiono Naruto sonrojándose al ver a su kaa -san acostándose con el-

- bueno esta es la única cama, además no creo que a mi pequeño Naru –chan le moleste que su Kaa –chan duerma con el o ¿si? –Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos-

- no… es-esta bien –dijo un poco nervioso-

- buenas noches mi pequeño –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo-

- buenas noches Kaa -chan -dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba del calor proporcionado por el abrazo de Juli-

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto no podía dormir pues aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, logro irse de Konoha, se trasformo en zorrito y ahora tiene una Kaa -san, pero seguía sin saber los motivos de la Echinda.

- Kaa –chan -hablo Naruto-

- ¿que pasa Naru -chan? –dijo con los ojos cerrados-

- ¿por que quieres que sea tu hijo? –Pregunto el pequeño zorrito-

- por que yo siempre quise tener un hijo como tu Naru –chan –dijo abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa- ¨además después de ese accidente¨ –pensó con tristeza cuando iban a convertirla en un robot, y gracias a eso ella no podía tener hijos, pero la voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos-

- yo siempre quise tener una Kaa -san como tu, Kaa –chan –menciono abrazando a la chica-

- gracias Naru –chan… ahora a dormir, mañana iremos a ver a unos amigos míos que te caerán muy bien -dijo Juli-

- te quiero Kaa –chan -dijo Naruto-

- y yo a ti mi pequeño –respondió cerrando los ojos para ambos dormir la primera noche madre e hijo-

Mente de Naruto…

El pequeño Naruto en su forma de zorro apareció frente a la jaula donde una vez estuvo el Kyubi, la jaula estaba vacía y el sello se había roto. Frente a la jaula había un pequeño zorro de nueve colas que miraba a Naruto.

- ¿Así que ya decidiste venir kit? –pregunto el zorro con una voz preocupada-

- ¿Kurama? –Pregunto Naruto viendo al zorro-

- así es Kit - afirmo el zorro-

- Kurama ¿que te paso? –pregunto curioso-

- al entrar a esta dimensión, tu cuerpo absorbió el mío dejando solo mi mente en la tuya… temo decir que todo mi poder ahora te pertenece, eres el nuevo Kyubi no Yoko - menciono el Biju con una voz apagada-

- el- el nuevo kyubi –repitió incrédulo-

- así es. Ahora te diré que esta dimensión hizo que tanto tu edad como madurez se fueran al caño, perdiste 5 años ahora tienes 7 años -menciono el zorro-

- ¿que? Pero… - hablo muy nervioso para ser interrumpido por el zorro-

- tranquilo, mi padre el viejo Rikudo me hablo de los viajes entre dimensiones, el día que tu vuelvas, regresaras en el unos minutos después de tu partida -explico Kyubi-

- ¿eso quiere decir que? -pregunto Naruto esperanzado-

- cuando regreses a Konoha tu tendrás tus 12 años, -eso alegro mucho al rubio- pero yo dejare de existir –menciono con una voz triste-

- ¿por que? -pregunto el Uzumaki-

- cuando regresemos tu absorberás lo ultimo de mi, mi mente y memorias -dijo el zorro frente a Naruto-

- no permitiré que eso te pase Kurama… eres mi amigo -menciono determinado-

Al terminar de decir eso Kurama se impresiono, ya que un humano lo consideraba un amigo, este se volteo dándole la espalda, pero las palabras regresaron, estas causaron un tic en el ojo mientras una vena punzaba en su sien.

- soy una hembra, cachorro estúpido –grito a todo pulmón creciendo a 3 veces su tamaño (imaginen una casa de dos pisos)-

- ¿eres hembra? –Pregunto incrédulo Naruto-

- ¿que? ¿No se nota o que? -pregunto molesta la ahora identificada zorra-

- lo siento Kurama –chan, pero te prometo que yo no dejare que desaparezcas… ese es mi camino ninja y te prometo que encontrare una manera para que vuelvas a existir -menciono Naruto-

- como digas Kit… bueno necesito descansar… y por cierto esta amaneciendo -aclaro Kyubi-

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Este volteo a su lado y ahí estaba su madre abrazándolo mientras aun dormían, Naruto intento zafarse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la chica, una vez que su misión tuvo éxito Naruto se dirigió a la cocina con una idea en mente.

- le haré el desayuno a Kaa –chan así ella estará feliz –dijo sonriendo-

Pasaron algunos minutos y la Echinda se despertó sintiéndose vacía, al abrir los ojos lo noto, de nuevo estaba sola, seguro que el encontrarse a Naruto solo fue un sueño, un buen sueño que le brindo la felicidad necesaria para querer continuar con su vida.

- de nuevo sola, Naru chan se sentía tan real –suspirando muy decepcionada-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

- ¡ahhhhhh! –grito el pequeño rubio-

Juli se impresiono, no fue un sueño todo fue verdad, se levanto de la cama de manera brusca y corrió en busca del rubio, al llegar Juli se espanto, Naruto estaba sangrando de uno de sus dedos ya que el pequeño se había cortado mientras intentaba cortar un mango, como cualquier madre alarmada tomo al pequeño de manera rápida separándolo del peligroso artefacto y lo sentó en el sillón.

- ¿donde las deje? ¿Donde están los curitas? –grito asustada mientras corría por toda la casa, ante la mirada confundida de Naruto, el cual ya había sanado por su poder curativo- no importa… Naru –chan dime ¿como te sientes? no… ¿cuantos dedos vez? –Grito muy alarmada mientras le ponía 3 dedos al frente-

- este Kaa –chan… -menciono Naruto intentando llamar la atención de la joven-

- espero no necesite ir al hospital, oh peor suturar su dedito –dijo asustada-

- Kaa –chan –llamo intentando que su madre le prestara atención-

- ya se que hare - menciono la joven ignorando a Naruto-

- ¡Kaa -chaaaaan! –Grito llamando su atención- ya estoy bien.

Juli miro como su dedo comenzaba a curarse por si solo, dejándola muy asombrada.

- ¿como? -pregunto asombrada por esto-

- el poder del zorro –dijo sonriendo, cosa que calmo a la Echidna para luego molestarse-

- ¿en que pensabas tomando un cuchillo jovencito? no puedes agarrar esas cosas, son muy peligrosas para un pequeño como tú –dijo cruzada de brazos, mirando de forma severa a Naruto-

Naruto al escuchar la voz molesta de la Echinda, bajo la cara mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas y escucharse sollozos los cuales al ser escuchados hicieron que la peli guinda relajara su mirada y cambiara su tono de voz por uno mas suave.

- perdóname Naru –chan –dijo abrazando al zorrito- es que no se que haría si algo te pasara mi amor -menciono intentando tranquilizar al pequeño-

- es que… es que, yo-yo quería –decía llorando-

- no pasa nada mi amor, no estoy molesta, solo me asuste por que no quiero que te pase nada –dijo sonriéndole-

- pero, yo- yo quería hacer… tu-tu desayuno –dijo llorando mientras era abrazado por la chica que se impresiono por lo servicial y lindo que era el pequeño zorrito-

- ya tranquilo, hagamos el desayuno de los dos si –sugirió dedicándole una sonrisa a Naruto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- solo prométeme que no tomaras cosas que pongan en peligro tu vida, no me gustaría que salieras lastimado –dijo acariciando su mejilla-

- lo prometo Kaa –chan -Respondió Naruto mas calmado-

- bien vamos –dijo sonriendo la chica mientras lo cargaba en brazos-

Ambos se metieron la cocina, mientras Juli-su cortaba algunas frutas Naruto las revolvía con una enorme cuchara, al terminar de mezclarlas comieron disfrutaron de una deliciosa ensalada de frutas.

- bueno Naru chan es hora de bañarnos para salir a ver a mis amigos -dijo la chica haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera, pues por alguna razón no quería bañarse-

- pero Kaa –chan ¿no podríamos dejar el baño para después? –Pregunto esperando que le diera la razón-

- no lo creo jovencito, anda vamos –dijo levantándose-

Naruto se levanto de su silla, para luego echarse a correr, Juli se impresiono ante la velocidad de Naruto, pues era rápido y esto le recordó a su amigo Sonic, la peli rosa sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a perseguirlo, tardo un poco ya que el pequeño era muy escurridizo y no quería que lo bañaran, pero esta termino atrapándolo y duchándolo, ahora se encontraba cepillando el pelaje del pequeño.

- bueno, parece que estas listo, ahora vamos para que conozcas a mis amigos -dijo Juli mientras Naruto caminaba al lado de ella-

- si Kaa –chan -contesto sonriendo-

Ambos salieron de la cabaña de la chica, Naruto estaba maravillado por la vegetación, paisajes y animales que había en el lugar, la peli rosa le prometió que después podría jugar ya que tenían que ir a visitar a esos amigos que tanto mencionaba. Tardaron aproximadamente 30 minutos hasta que lograron divisar una casa, en la cual se miraba un garaje y una maquina extraña a los ojos de Naruto.

- hola hay alguien aquí -pregunto la chica esperando recibir una respuesta-

- ya voy esperen un minuto –se escucho una voz que provenía de la maquina extraña-

Naruto instintivamente se escondió detrás de su Kaa –chan ya que desconocía el poder de la maquina y que hablara no ayudaba mucho, debajo de esta salio un zorro de dos colas de pelaje amarillo.

- hola Tails ¿como has estado? –dijo sonriendo-

- pero que sorpresa es Juli, yo me encuentro muy bien, ahora le estoy dando mantenimiento al Tornado X, pero dime ¿a que debo tu visita? –Pregunto limpiando sus manos con una toalla ya que tenia aceite en las manos-

- bueno yo vine ah –pero fue interrumpida por otra voz que se escucho cuando una cortina de polvo se hizo presente-

- uff espero que Amy se canse de intentar atraparme alguna vez –menciono la voz entre la nube polvo-

- hola Sonic, tenemos visitas –le indico a el erizo de pelaje azul y zapatos rojos-

- vaya pero si es Juli-su, ¿buscas al amargado de Knuckles? –menciono divertido haciendo que la Echida se sonrojara-

Ante dicho comentario la peli guinda solo enrojeció cuando mencionaron al Echinda rojo, cosa que Naruto miro.

- vaya ¿pero quien es el pequeño? –Dijo hincándose a la altura de Naruto, el cual estaba abrazado de una pierna de Juli-

- a eso eh venido chicos… -declaro Juli con una sonrisa-

- ¿a que te refieres Juli? -pregunto Tails intentando llegar a una respuesta-

- Sonic, Tails les presento a mi hijo Naruto –menciono moviéndose para que pudieran ver al pequeño-

- ¡TU HIJO! –Gritaron ambos impresionados por la noticia-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo ya que tenia ganas de hacer un crossover de estos animes.

Por ahora me despido de ustedes y les diré que es un Harem y las chicas ya fueron seleccionadas.

Espero merecer sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero que esten listos para leer este fic, en el cual estuve trabajando casi dos semanas para tan poquitas hojas ``¬_¬, bueno dejando eso de lado quiero decirles que les esperan muchas sorpresas. Bueno pasemos al fic.

Cap 2… un nuevo zorro en mobius

Las cosas se calmaron un poco en el taller de Tails, Naruto jugaba en una de las computadoras del zorro de dos colas, el simulador de aventura hizo que el pequeño estuviera entretenido un rato, mientras los adultos se ponían a hablar del pequeño.

- fue muy buena tu elección Juli -halagó Sonic-

- Gracias Sonic, además no tenia el corazón para dejarla ahí, sobre todo al ser tan pequeño y con lo que me contó de su vida en esa aldea -suspiro con tristeza-

- Sin duda Naruto es muy fuerte… cualquiera hubiera enloquecido por los tratos de esos aldeanos -dijo Tails-

- ni siquiera Shadow tuvo una suerte tan mala -dijo el erizo azul-

- lo se, ahora necesito encontrar a Espio para ver si puede ayudara a Naru -chan con ese entrenamiento Ninja -dijo la echidna rosa, mientras observaba a l pequeño zorrito el cual dejo el simulador para curiosear cerca del Tornado X-

- creo que le intereso el tornado... ¿por que no le das un paseo Tails? -sugirió Sonic-

- seria una buena idea -respondió el zorro de dos colas-

- no es peligroso ¿tiene cinturones de seguridad? -pregunto preocupada la echidna, mientras a nuestros héroes les salía una gota que resbalaba por sus cabezas-

- Parece que el papel de madre te volvió paranoica jejejeje -se burlo Sonic-

- ¡No soy paranoica! Solo me preocupa su seguridad -grito asustando al Erizo azul-

- Tranquila, no te exaltes -menciono con miedo el Erizo-

- ¿tranquila? Yo estoy tranquila ¿Por qué me pides que me tranquilice? ¡TU TRANQUILIZATE!- grito la Echidna muy enojada-

- sabes desde este ángulo aterras mas que Amy -dijo el Erizo-

- ¡corre por que te mato! -grito Juli siguiendo a Sonic quien se hecho una carrera para escapar de la echidna-

- hola Naruto… ¿te gusta el tornado X? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-pregunto Tails-

- pero ¿Y si se enoja? -pregunto el pequeño zorrito mirando la maquina-

- no te preocupes, es totalmente seguro -respondió Tails mientras guiaba a Naruto ante la maquina-

El zorrito miro de cerca la maquina, tenia unos suaves asientos de tela donde se sentó, pero termino asustándose cuando Tails le coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

- aaah me atrapo, no me gusta, que me suelte -pedía el zorrito muy asustado mientras jalaba del cinturón para soltarse-

- tranquilo Naruto… todo estará bien, el cinturón de seguridad es para impedir algún accidente -aclaro Tails, intentando calmar al asustado zorrito-

Naruto estaba muy nervioso jamás en su vida lo habían atrapado así, el sabia que solo a los renegados los amarraban para torturarlos. Respiro y miro a Tails el cual le sonreía, el zorro de dos colas era muy amable así que decidió confiar en el y dejar de jalar el cinturón.

Tails subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el tornado haciendo que la hélice del avio comenzara a girar y que las llantas se comenzaran a mover.

- ¿Listo? -pregunto Tails mirando al nervioso Naruto, que solo cabeceo-

El avión comenzó a avanzar cada vez más rápido y termino guardando sus llantas y desplegándose del suelo. La brisa que se sentía a la corta altura era muy refrescante, ahora ambos zorros estaban volando por los cielos.

- ¿Qué tal? -pregunto Tails-

- ¡MAS RAPIDO! -grito emocionado Naruto-

- claro, ¡haya vamos! -respondió Tails accionando los botones del Turbo-

Mientras tanto Juli regresaba muy malhumorada pues no había podido alcanzar a Sonic quien había logrado escapar de la paliza que le iba a dar.

- maldito Sonic -murmuro la Echidna rosada-

La Echidna entro al Taller de Tails donde comenzó a buscar a Naruto, pero al no encontrarlo le preocupo.

- ¿Naru -chan? ¿Tails? ¿Dónde están? ¿Naru -chan contesta? -hablaba muy preocupada, luego Juli noto que ni Tails y su avión no estaban, y eso significaba una cosa- ¡EL TORNADO! -grito asustada buscando el avión- ¡NARU -CHAAAAN! -grito preocupada al ver las piruetas que daba Tails-

- ¡MAS RAPIDO! -grito Naruto, lo cual hizo que la Echidna perdiera el color y se desmayara-

- ¿que tal la vista Naruto? -pregunto Tails-

- genial Dattebayo… puedo ver a Kaa -chan desde aquí -señalo a Juli quien estaba por desmayarse-

- bueno creo que es hora de bajar -dijo Tails comenzando a descender, en ese momento apareció Sonic al lado de ellos y de un salto subió a una de las alas-

- hola chicos ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? -pregunto el Erizo sonriendo-

- ¡es genial Dattebayo! -grito Naruto emocionado-

Una vez que el Tornado X regreso al taller nuestro Naruto se asusto al ver a Juli desmayada en el suelo.

- ¡Kaa -chan! -grito Naruto asustado mientras corría al lado de la Echidna- Kaa -chan despierta por favor -pidió preocupado el zorrito-

En ese momento Tails se acerco y se arrodillo frente para tomar el pulso de la echidna, quien solo se había desmayado por el miedo.

- Tranquilo Naruto, Juli solo esta cansada dejémosla dormir -menciono Tails dándole tranquilidad a Naruto-

Naruto se calmo un poco y siguió a Sonic quien tomo a Juli en brazos para colocarla en una camilla, pasaron los minutos y Naruto seguía pegado a la inconciente Echidna.

- Oye Naruto ¿tienes hambre? -pregunto el Erizo-

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero su estomago lo delato como mentiroso, esta escena le pareció muy graciosa a Sonic, pues noto que el pequeño se encariño con Juli muy rápido.

- vamos comamos un poco, después te enseñare un truco para despertarla -dijo sonriendo el Erizo-

Naruto asintió y siguió a Sonic quien salio del taller y entro a una casa que estaba al lado, la casa era pequeña pero suficiente para alojar a 4 personas. Una vez en la cocina Sonic se dirigió al horno, de donde saco una caja cuadra la cual puso en la mesa.

- ¿comeremos cartón? -pregunto curioso el zorrito, mientras Sonic caía de espaldas-

- eh… no, más bien lo que hay adentro -explico Sonic abriendo la caja-

Naruto pudo apreciar un circulo amarillo con círculos rojos pequeños, desprendía un aroma delicioso, volteo a ver al Erizo quien solo sonreía.

- ¿Qué es? -pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla-

- esto… lo llamo manjar de los dioses -dijo Sonic mientras arrancaba un pedazo que parecía triangulo- se llama Pizza, pruébala te gustara.

Naruto miro el pedazo no muy convencido, se miraba pegajoso y extraño, pero el aroma que desprendía era muy bueno, tomo el trozo en sus manos y lentamente lo acerco a su boca para probarlo. Una vez que el alimento hizo contacto con su boca, las pupilas de Naruto se agrandaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal? -pregunto Sonic esperando una respuesta-

- es deliciosa Dattebayo -grito feliz mientras devoraba el pedazo-

- oye tranquilo, hay mas de donde vino eso -menciono el erizo mientras Naruto comía su trozo de Pizza como si fuera el último-

Los minutos pasaban y tres cajas de Pizza se acababan, Sonic se impresiono que alguien pudiera comer a la par de el… seria interesante volverlo su pequeño aprendiz y volverse el su modelo a seguir, ya se imaginaba a si mismo disfrutando de su calma mientras el pobre Naruto era quien tenia que lidiar contra Amy, luchando codo a codo contra Eggman y frustrando a Knuckles por su ingenuidad.

Sonic le indico a Naruto que ya era hora… ambos caminaron y llegaron a donde estaba Juli dormida y Tails trabajando en sus inventos.

- Sonic por tu seguridad te pediré que no molestes a Juli, sabes como se pone cuando la despiertan de mala gana -explico Tails sin mirar al Erizo-

- oh vamos Tails, una pequeña bromita no le hace daño a nadie -dijo Sonic a forma de juego- Oye Juli, no quería decírtelo, pero Rouge y Tikal están embarazadas y el padre es Knuckles -susurro el Erizo en la oreja de la Echidna quien se levanto de forma automática-

- KNUCKLES, ¡PERVERTIDO INFIEL! -grito furiosa pero se detuvo de lanzar maldiciones al ver que Sonic se burlaba desde el suelo tomándose el estomago-

Tails al escuchar el grito se pasó la mano por el rostro, a Sonic le encantaba meter en líos al Echidna rojo.

- jajajaja caíste -dijo Sonic mientras Juli tenía un tic en su ojo y sus mejillas se coloraban-

En ese momento sin que Sonic pudiera evitarlo, Juli lo tomo del brazo, lo arrastro hasta la salida para después soltarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo saco volando.

- para que aprendas a no mentir sobre mi… quiero decir DEJAME TRANQUILA -grito la Echidna apretando los puños-

- ¿Kaa -chan? -hablo el pequeño Naruto haciéndose notar-

- Naru -chan ¿Cómo estas? ¿No te asustaste? ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto la Echidna haciendo reír al zorrito-

- Estoy bien Kaa -chan -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, lo cual calmo a Juli-

- me alegra mi pequeño -dijo abrazando al zorrito-

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros del taller de Tails podemos ver a un adolorido Sonic colgado de las ramas de un árbol.

- viejo, Juli tiene una fuerza monstruosa -se quejo bajando del árbol, para después sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su cabeza- oh rayos -se quejo el Erizo-

En ese momento un fuerte relámpago trono muy cerca de el, lo cual lo hizo correr a la casa mas cercana. De regreso en el laboratorio, Juli miraba para afuera, la tormenta había impedido que ella y Naruto regresaran a casa, pero lo que mas la preocupaba era que Sonic seguía ahí afuera.

- creo que Sonic tendrá dificultades para regresar, la tormenta esta empeorando -menciono Juli mirando por la ventana- creo que exagere -dijo la Echinda sintiéndose culpable-

- no te culpes Juli, Sonic fue el que se perjudico por molestarte, además es probable que llegue a la agencia de detectives -dijo Tails calmando a la chica- oye Juli -hablo el zorro llamando la atención de la Echidna, para después señalar a Naruto quien se estaba tallando los ojos y liberaba un pequeño bostezo que Juli califico como adorable-

- ¿tienes una habitación donde pueda acostarlo a descansar? -pregunto Juli-

- si, ven sígueme -dijo caminado a la puerta que los guiaba a la casa-

- permíteme un poco -la echidna se dirigió al zorrito al cual tomo en brazos- Naru -chan, vamos, es hora de dormir, corazón -menciono la Echidna-

- pero… -bosteza- no tengo sueño -dijo mientras acostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre-

- hora de dormir -menciono la chica mientras caminaba detrás de Tails, quien la guío a una puerta-

- aquí podrán descansar con comodidad -señalo Tails-

- gracias Tails, lo acostare y ahorita te alcanzo -menciono la Echidna entrando a la habitación-

La habitación tenía lo necesario, una cama grande, ropero y escritorio. Ahora lo importante era recostar a Naruto para que pudiera dormir, camino a la cama y lo deposito de forma delicada para evitar despertarlo, al verlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su pequeño hijo era adorable.

- dattebayo -murmuro su tic verbal asiendo que Juli, soltara una pequeña risa-

- descansa, Naruto… mi pequeño -dijo la Echidna arropándolo con una manta, acaricio el pelaje y después le beso la frente-

La Echidna salio de la habitación y cerro de forma delicada la puerta para evitar despertar a su hijo, ahora mismo se dirigía en busca de Tails, a quien encontró buscando en libros y su ordenador explicaciones sobre Viajes interdimensiónales y sobre el Chakra que menciono Naruto con anterioridad.

Mientras tanto en una casa lejos del taller de Tails, se puede apreciar a una coneja adulta mirando la tormenta por la ventana de su hogar.

- es horrible esta tormenta, espero que mi pequeña Cream y Chesse estén bien -menciono preocupada-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, lo cual impresiono a la coneja, pues quien seria capaz de visitarla con este tiempo tan malo.

- ¿Quién podría ser? -pregunto la coneja- ¡Sonic! -dijo alarmada la coneja al ver al Erizo empapado y temblando-

- Hola Vanilla ¡ACHUU! -estornudo de forma escandalosa-

- pobresillo, pasa, acércate a la chimenea -pidió la coneja- yo iré por una toalla-

El erizo camino temblando por la casa, mientras dejaba un rastro de agua detrás de el, la casa era pequeña y noto que era lo suficiente mente cómoda para madre e hija, el Erizo sonrío al mirar varias fotos de familia y amigos en las paredes, pero salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían a su posición.

- la toalla de crema es muy pequeña, así que te prestare mi toalla -dijo la coneja adulta, extendiendo una toalla de color verde-

El Erizo estaba en total blanco, Vanilla le estaba prestando su toalla, de pronto su tono azul cambio por colorado, pues a su cabeza llego la imagen de Vanilla secando su cuerpo desnudo varias veces, miro para enfrente y noto que Vanilla era una mujer hermosa, lo cual lo puso mas nervioso.

- ¿sucede algo querido Sonic? -pregunto la coneja con un tono preusado-

-no-no nada, no te preocupes -menciono el Erizo muy nervioso ante la situación- ¨no había notado que Vanilla era una mujer tan hermosa¨ -pensó el Erizo mirando a la coneja que en ese momento se dirigió a la cocina-

- ¿gustas un poco de chocolate o Té? -pregunto la coneja-

- no te molestes, cuando la lluvia pare me iré -señalo el Erizo-

- no es molestia, por favor siéntete en confianza de tomar asiento, yo iré en un momento para llevarte tu chocolate caliente -dijo la coneja desde la cocina-

El tiempo paso y ambos disfrutaban de lo calido en el líquido que bebían.

- ¿me pregunto si Cream y Chesse estarán bien? -menciono preocupada colocando su taza de Té en la mesa cercana-

- Ellos… Achu… -estornudo de manera fuerte el Erizo-

- Salud Sonic -menciono la coneja de ojos naranjas-

- gracias… como decía… Cream y Chesse están con Amy -informo Sonic recordando el incidente de la mañana cuando la Erizo rosa casi lo atrapaba-

- es un alivio saberlo -suspiro con calma al saber sobre su hija-

- creo que no podré regresar a cas esta noche -dijo preocupado el Erizo-

- puedes pasar la noche aquí si gustas mi querido Sonic, me sentiría mas tranquila en compañía de alguien, en vez de estar sola -propuso Vanilla mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-

- eh… su-supo-pongo que pu-puedo quedarme -dijo Sonic muy nervioso, mientras su respuesta alegro mucho a la coneja adulta-

- Por favor, quédate -pidió de manera casi suplicante en su voz-

Sonic al verla a la cara, se sonrojo, el no era de apreciar los pequeños detalles pero ahora que miraba bien a Vanilla se dio cuenta que era una chica hermosa, su rostro se puso colorado y solo pudo asentir.

- muchas gracias Sonic -agradecio Vanilla con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Regresando al taller de Tails, el zorro de dos colas estaba muy centrando en su ordenador pues estaba buscando toda la información posible para salir de todas las dudas que tenia.

- esto es muy interesante, es una lastima que la información no este completa -menciono el zorro de dos colas-

- ¿encontraste algo? -pregunto Juli interesada en lo que podría decirle Tails-

- si, lo que el pequeño Naruto llama Chakra, es mas bien la energía vital del cuerpo, la cual es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, eso quiere decir que es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo de los seres vivos y la energía espiritual adquirida con entrenamiento y experiencia -menciono Tails usando términos complicados-

- parece muy complicado -mención Juli rascándose la cabeza al no entender a lo que se refería su amigo de dos colas-

- la verdad es algo sencillo, lo que no entiendo bien es lo de la energía espiritual, pero lo demás creo poder explicártelo mira… -el zorro se dirigió a un dibujo en la pared con la anatomía de un zorro, que mostraba el sistema circulatorio- El chakra es energía, y como toda energía esta debe fluir através de conductos, los cuales son llamados conductos de chakra o red de chakra -explico el zorro através del dibujo-

- creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir -menciono Juli interesada en el tema-

- según lo que comprendí, es que un cuerpo posee 361 puntos de chakra los cuales están por todo el cuerpo humano, gracias a esto los antiguos guerreros podía hacer técnicas combinadas con elementos Naturales como el fuego, agua, viento, tierra y el rayo -menciono el zorro-

- impresionante -dijo Juli asombrada- ¿encontraste algo más? -pregunto curiosa-

- lamentablemente la información esta incompleta, quilas Espio pueda explicarnos eso de la energía espiritual -dijo Tails-

- creo que mañana buscare a Espio -menciono Juli, mientras soltaba un suspiro-

- por cierto Juli, hace unos momentos me mencionaste que cuando encontraste al pequeño Naruto, el tenia una Chaos Emerald en manos -menciono el zorro con curiosidad-

- si, Naru -chan tenia en manos la Chaos Emerald púrpura -afirmo la echidna- ahora si me disculpas, fue un día largo, iré a descansar junto a Naru -chan -menciono dirigiendo a la habitación donde dormía el pequeño zorrito- no te vayas a desvelar -dijo maternalmente para después dejar el taller-

Tails rió ante la situación, el instinto maternal era algo contra lo que no podía discutir.

Juli se dirigió a la habitación donde dejo descansando a Naruto, al entrar lo miro durmiendo cómodamente, como cualquier madre solo podía pensar en vivir días felices junto a su hijo. Camino hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de su hijo, quien al sentir el calor de su madre, la busco para refugiarse en ella, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte relámpago que despertó a Naruto.

- ¿que fue eso? Kaa -chan, tengo miedo -dijo el zorrito abrazando fuerte a Juli-

- shhh, shhh, shhh… tranquilo Naru -chan, todo esta bien… Kaa -chan te cuida -dijo la echidna acariciando el pelaje de Naruto-

El pequeño zorrito estaba algo alterado, pero el delicado tacto de las manos de Juli lo logro tranquilizar. Los minutos pasaban y Juli seguía acariciando el pelaje de Naruto, quien se había vuelto a dormir, a los minutos ella también término siendo vencida por el sueño.

Mientras tanto con nuestro erizo favorito, el estaba recostado en un sofá cama, pues no quería incomodar a Vanilla, tenia rato que fue vencido por el sueño, el no era de los que tenían el sueño pesado, siempre estaba atento a su alrededor, pero esta vez encontró una paz que no había tenido en años. En ese momento sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, una silueta se paro frente a el, esa silueta estuvo observándolo por varios minutos hasta que decidió acostarse a su lado y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sonic.

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad fue remplazada con la luz del sol, esa mañana Sonic comenzó a despertarse, se sentía desorientado, al abrir los ojos lo primero que miro fue un techo de madera… algo extraño, pues no recordaba que Tails hubiera remodelado el taller. Estaba confundido, pero su confusión termino al mirar un retrato de Cream, Vanilla y Chesse, en ese momento recordó la tormenta y la promesa de quedarse en casa de Vanilla para no dejarla sola.

- me siento descansado -menciono el Erizo con una sonrisa- tengo sed ire por un poco de agua a la co… ¿por que no puedo levantarme? -pregunto confundido el Erizo para prestar mas atención a su entorno- uaaaa -exclamo Sonic, se sonrojo de manera enorme pues Vanilla esta dormida a su lado y lo abrazaba de manera posesiva- Vanilla -dijo Sonic con las pupilas dilatadas-

Vanilla estaba vistiendo un top gris y una tanga gris que se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura. Tenia suaves y tranquilas respiraciones, parecía un ángel, pero ¿Cómo llego a su lado y por que? Eran las preguntas que atormentaban al Erizo. Pero de algo estaba seguro Sonic the Hedgehog, la coneja era una mujer muy hermosa y podía contemplarla dormir mas nunca se cansaría. En ese momento sin poder anticiparlo, la coneja comenzó a moverse, lo cual espanto a Sonic, pues era seguro que estaría en un gran problema.

- buenos días, querido Sonic ¿como dormiste? -pregunto la coneja con una sonrisa-

- eh- yo-yo bi- bien… p-pero, ¿qu- que haces aquí? -pregunto muy nervioso Sonic-

- yo vivo aquí mi querido Sonic -respondió con una sonrisa-

- m-me refería a aquí, en el sillón -menciono sonrojado el Erizo-

- hay que pena… es que, veras, yo -decía la coneja sin poder completar una frase- le temo a las tormentas -murmuro la coneja-

- ¿eh? -menciono confundido por no escuchar bien-

- que le temo a las tormentas -menciono un poco mas fuerte-

- oh -respondió Sonic-

- siempre que hay tormentas intento ser fuerte por Cream y al dormir juntas nos sentimos protegidas, pero al no estar ella ayer… yo tenia miedo -menciono la coneja con una voz deprimida- cuando te vi dormido -menciono para ser interrumpida por el Erizo-

- tranquila Vanilla, no pasa nada… es solo que me sorprendí, aparte somos amigos, los amigos están para apoyarse -menciono con una sonrisa el Erizo-

- gracias Sonic -dijo la coneja depositando un beso en la mejilla del Erizo, que al tacto con los labios de Vanilla se puso rojo- para compasar este mal entendido te preparare un delicioso desayuno solo para ti -dijo Vanilla con una sonrisa levantándose del sillón para ir a la cocina-

El pobre Erizo azul tenía su mente hecha un caos, ahora por una extraña razón su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo pensaba en ese beso que recibió de la coneja ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mientras Sonic tenía sus propios problemas, en la casa de Sonic y Tails, Juli era la primera en despertar, la joven echidna se estiro para después observar a su pequeño Naruto acurrucado aun lado de ella.

- Naru -chan es hora de levantarse -menciono la echidna-

Naruto simplemente se volteo y eso fue tomado como reto por Juli.

- a note levantaras, ¡entonces el monstruo de las cosquillas te va a atacar! -menciono con una voz grave y juguetona mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas al zorrito-

- no, no, no espera… estoy despierto Kaa -chan, estoy despierto -decía Naruto con los ojos cerrados y riéndose-

- aquí no esta tu hermosa Kaa -chan, solo esta **EL MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS **ROOOOAAAAR -rugió Juli mientras jugaba con Naruto-

- no, mas cosquillas no por… jajajaja por favor -pedía Naruto entre risas-

- el monstruo de las cosquillas no se detiene, tienes que saber su debilidad para detenerlo -menciono Juli-

- como lo detendré si no se como -dijo Naruto arrinconado-

- con muchos besos y abrazos - revelo Juli-

En ese momento Naruto corrió y le salto encima a Juli, quien termino derribada en el suelo mientras el zorrito le daba besos en la mejilla y la abrazaba, sin duda una escena muy tierna y conmovedora.

- Te quiero Kaa -chan -menciono Naruto-

- y yo te amo mi pequeño -dijo Juli dándole un besito de esquimal (Nariz con Nariz)-

Pero ese pequeño y agradable momento fue interrumpido por una música a todo volumen.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Naruto confundido-

- parece que el trío de locos ya regreso de su misión -dijo Juli levantándose- vamos Naru -chan, hoy conocerás a tu futuro maestro.

- genial tendré un nuevo sensei DATTEBAYO -grito feliz Naruto, quien se subió a la espalda de Juli-

Mientras en el taller de Tails podemos ver al zorro de dos colas platicando con un cocodrilo con auriculares, una abeja y un camaleón morado.

- vaya ¿así que Eggman estaba detrás de eso? -pregunto Tails-

- si, pero el muy bobo no pudo contra nosotros -menciono el cocodrilo-

- si ese bobo es tan bobo que perderia en una competencia de bobos jajajajajaja -dijo la abeja de forma hiperactiva-

- Charmy, que Eggman sea un soquete no quiere decir que sea fácil de vencer, recuerden que los locos son los mas peligrosos -dijo el camaleón de forma tranquila-

- en eso Espio tiene razón, Eggman tiene muy buenas ideas, pero es nublado por su codicia -menciono Tails-

- bah no es nada que el Chaotix Team no pueda resolver -dijo el cocodrilo-

- Espio, necesito preguntarte algo -menciono Tails-

- tu dirás -respondió-

- ¿buscas aprendices? -pregunto el zorro-

- ¿que quieres decir? -pregunto Espio confundido-

- conozco a un pequeño zorro que quiere aprender a defenderse -menciono Tails-

- por ahí hubieras empezado Tails, no seas tímido… no tienes que hablar en tercera persona para obtener consejos -dijo Espio-

- no estoy hablando de mí -dijo Tails-

- ¿que quieres decir? -volvió a preguntar el camaleón-

En ese momento apareció Naruto quien miro con emoción a los tres recién llegados.

- Oye Tails, no sabia que tenias un hermanito -dijo Charmy-

- Oye Kaa -chan, ¿este es el trío de desobligados y vagos que me dijiste? -pregunto Naruto con inocencia, haciendo que los Chaotix se deprimieran-

- Naru -chan eso no se dice en voz alta -menciono una apenada Juli-

- JULI -dijeron asombrados al ver que Naruto se dirigió a ella como madre-

- Espio… te presento a Naruto, un pequeño Ninja -dijo Tails asombrando a espio-

- ¿NI- NINJA? -dijo impactado el camaleón mirando al pequeño y sonriente zorrito-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno al fin saque el segundo capitulo jejeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en el proximo cap o mis otros fics, buen dia, tarde, noche, madrugada o la hora en el que me esten leyendo.

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
